


Kids That I Once Knew

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Persona 4
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu - suggested, Hope vs. Despair, Post-Canon, Siblings, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: The first and the last time Chisa meets her boyfriend's brother.





	Kids That I Once Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandoracorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/gifts).



>   * happy birthday, kyo c: hope you enjoy this gift!
>   * betaed by vee @ikuzonos and star @dunyazad - you two are literal Gifts
>   * warnings in the end notes!
> 


"So…" Chisa pauses and then looks at Kyosuke.

One second.

She was looking at him before. That is true. But now she's outright glaring at him. Is that the right word? Maybe she's… Staring? Eyeing him? Oh, who knows. It's not like she can see the exact face she's making right now. Anyway...

"So?" Kyosuke repeats in a mild tone, not glancing away from his phone. As his frown deepens, he taps the screen and starts to type out a message. The breeze's cool fingers brush against the two of them as they stand on the porch of Kyosuke's family's summer house. The blow musses up his light hair.He finally looks his age now, with the sleeves of his semi-casual shirt rolled up and the sunlight glinting in his untidy fringe. Chisa barely finds it in herself to break this precious moment of serenity.

"Your rumored brother is going to show up. In, like, ten minutes. And… that's it?"

"That's… it?"

"Hey-hey, Kyosuke." Chisa pokes him in the biceps. "You sound way too hesitant. What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" Yup, his voice shakes, which is never normal. Chisa keeps nudging him, again and again, until he sighs, pockets his phone and loops his arm around her shoulders. He pulls her close and presses a kiss against her temple, then, as she looks up, another to the tip of her nose. 

"I'm not hesitant," he says in a voice brimming with a mix of his usual confidence and the summer-brought serenity. "I am merely… apprehensive about whether you and Yu will, ah, hit it off. To be frank, he is…" He drifts off, then flashes that (so rare) tender, dorky smile which Chisa absolutely adores. 

"He is peculiar, that's what you're always saying about him." She presses her palm against his chest, splaying out her fingers. "But look at my class! Well.. Past… class…" She doesn't let herself dwell on it — because, hey, will senseless pondering change anything?

"Well." Kyosuke sighs. "While Yu did a few questionable things, he did not blow up a school gym or drug his classmates. I think." 

"You think?!"

"He has been away from home the entire past school year, so who knows in what horseplay he engaged in!"

They pause, then Chisa can't help but crack up at Kyosuke's half shell-shocked, half irritated expression. It takes him a moment to abandon it and join in, tightening his hold on her.

"You're terrible," she finally wheezes out. Kyosuke grins, then lets go of her to take his cup of tea and sip from it. And shrugs. "Worse than Sakakura-kun! You're a— a butt!"

"He is," says an unfamiliar voice, causing Chisa to jolt and Kyosuke to violently choke on his drink. 

Into the porch steps a young, blank-faced man, tall and slender in his white shirt and black pants, an outfit similar to the likes of Kyosuke's. His gray eyes twinkle with joy, however, belying his neutral expression and the way he casually keeps his hands in his pockets. 

To sum up, he resembles a younger version of Chisa's boyfriend so much she almost ends up doing a double take.

"Hi," he drawls out, bowing his head in Chisa's direction. "I'm Yu Narukami, younger brother of this nerd." He nods in Kyosuke's direction, for which he gets a sharp stare. "But I guess you already know that."

"Behave," Kyosuke chides, then reaches out to ruffle Yu's hair.

"Um." Yeah. Peculiar one, alright. She can work with that. "My name is Chisa Yukizome, and y-yes, I do know that — well, except for the part about your surname. I didn't know you don't share it with Kyosuke."

"Family stuff," Yu says with little care. "But you can share it with him, if you want to."

"Yu!" Kyosuke looks mortified.

To be honest? Chisa's pretty sure her cheeks are going to burst aflame if this keeps up. 

"Well," she says helplessly, "who knows? Maybe one day."

"Yukizome!"

  


* * *

  


Another explosion sounds off. Chisa looks around languidly — ah. 

That must have been the gas station they passed a few minutes ago. Smoke billows up, blanketing the street they're traversing and tickling her nose with the stinging smell of gasoline, and she allows herself to feel a small rush of despair. Just enough to get her heart pumping. 

"Damn it," Kyosuke spits out, and, in haste, Chisa forces out a feeble whimper. He stops in place and runs his calloused fingers down her cheek, brushing her neck and holding onto her shoulder. His expression is, once again, guarded. "It's alright, Yukizome. I won't allow any harm to come to you."

"You promise?" Oh, how pathetic does she sound, but Kyosuke swallows it up without any second thought. Lovely. 

"I do." He lets go of her and, without any further ado, continues his walk. Chisa sighs, shaking her head, and goes after him, falling behind and barely bothering to investigate the crumbling buildings. Who cares, after all. The kid's probably already dead, buried under the wreckage — ah, and Kyosuke will never find the body. Will never know about his brother's fate. He'll be stuck on a pendulum of hope and despair, each swing making him breathless— And if he finds the corpse — ah, Chisa always wanted to see him break down, crumple in ugly, fat tears… 

But, but but but! If they do find the kid alive, Chisa'll have no other choice but to ensure that Kyosuke does get some of this splendid, electrifying despair. She brushes the bottle hidden in her pocket and smiles.

"Yu!"

"Kyosuke?!"

Oh. There we go, she thinks, watching Kyosuke sprint off towards a staggering person, barely visible through the murky smoke, then jogs after him, careful not to be too quick, too confident,  _ keep up the facade, Chisa-chan, be what he wants you to be… _

"—dead," she arrives in time to hear Yu gasp out. Just in time to see him collapse onto the stained, cracked concrete, his brother going down with him. Gone, gone is the cocky boy whom she met not so long ago, she can already tell. "Kyosuke, they're all dead— my friends, family— my partn—"

"I'm sorry," Kyosuke answers in a grim voice, and— yes, there it is! The spark of darkness, the void Chisa is so familiar with. She bites down on her lip, smothering a grin. "Yukizome?"

"Yes?" She crouches by the two brothers, making her expression soften with concern. "Can I help you somehow?" 

"You had some water, right?" Kyosuke looks her in the eye, once again composed and cool and no, no, that can't stand.

Chisa nods to him, slinging her bag off her shoulder, and leans down to rummage through it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kyosuke turn back to Yu, who presses the top of his bloody, quivering palm to his eyes. There's her occasion.

Into the bottle goes the poison from the bottle. Quick, unseen movement of her hand. (There were rumors about the Despair dumping slowly acting toxins into pipelines.)

The empty bottle goes back into her pocket. 

(Did you tell your brothers about it, did you ask him to stay careful? If you did, then maybe he forgot — such a tragedy, really; and if you didn't, then oh, I'm so sorry, you couldn't have known, please don't blame yourself for that, it's because of the Despair…

Kyosuke would never suspect her, after all. His shadow, his lover, the girl who holds onto his sleeve and makes sure each path he chooses leads to the same destination. This is what both love and despair are about, right?)

"There you go. If you need more, say so." Summoning a sweet little smile, Chisa hands the bottle to Yu, who smiles back and unscrews the cap. "Bottoms up."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: pda; light swearing; fire mentions; manipulation; death discussion; blood and injury.**
>   * me @ myself: so kyo has this munakata/narukami siblings theory... i could write something with it for his birthday... but we also are in a middle of an angst war... but fluff is good... but i can be an utter dickface. yeah. let's go with that.
>   * yep. i am terrible. am i sorry? kinda. 
>   * title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQT2HVfxJu4)!
>   * comment/kudo if you read/liked, we writers thrive on feedback :3c
>   * hit me up on twitter/tumblr (links in my profile) if you wanna chat!
> 



End file.
